Death and What it Leaves Behind
by Pastalove321
Summary: "Alfred F. Jones" he read aloud. "Beloved husband, Father, and brother." He looked at the roses, Alfred's favorite, and said. "I wish you were still here. I need you, even if I never admitted it." He fiddled with his and Alfred's wedding ring on the chain around his neck. (Rusame, will be rated for blood. Warning: Character death. This might remain a one-shot. Might.)


Death and What it Leaves Behind

Ivan looked down at the grave in front of him, a cold breeze blowing. He bent down placing flowers on the grave.  
"Alfred F. Jones" he read aloud.  
"Beloved husband, Father, and brother."  
He looked at the roses, Alfred's favorite, and said.  
"I wish you were still here. I need you, even if I never admitted it." He fiddled with his and Alfred's wedding ring on the chain around his neck.

Ivan looked at Al, disgust evident in his face. Their newly formed marriage was arranged by their bosses. Al returned the look with sympathy. He was secretly happy that he was married to Ivan. After all, he was head over heels in love with the sexy Russian. Ivan wore his ring on a chain, while Al wore his on his ring finger. Ivan retreated almost immediately to the temporary home he would have to share with the American, unable to take the Arizona heat much longer. To Al's surprise and Ivan's pleasure, they are to leave for Mascow, Russia, in a few hours. 

Years pasts, and Ivan began to regret being so rude to Al. The very person who accepted him, dealt with is insane killing sprees, didn't mind his cold bluntness, looked pasted any mistakes he made, understood him, and even dealt with his crazy sister. Al's happy domineer that Ivan used to hate, he had now grown fond of. One day, things took a turn for the worst. Al's brother, Matthew, had come to Mascow to visit Al. Ivan happily let him in. He left Al and Matthew to go bring snacks, like a good host would do, when the telephone rang. It was his boss, he called to tell him that his sisters, Natalia and Katyusha, were both dead. Natalie had committed suicide by jumping off a building. She left a note saying 'I Failed, I'm sorry brother.' Although little knew what it meant, Ivan did. It meant that she gave up. She decided to accept the fact she had lost to Al, that she could never have Ivan the way she wanted. And that she believed herself to be a useless piece of junk. Katyusha, died on a flight to Russia to see Ivan. Her plane was high jacked and later crashed in what appears to be a suicide mission. After hearing this call, Ivan lost it. The small bits and pieces of sanity Ivan had left, completely slipped away. He got up and grabbed a drain pipe near him, ready to kill whoever was in his path. Al, hearing the commotion, decided to check on Ivan. Ivan's eyes were filled with hatred, regret, sadness, and most of all anger. Ivan pushed past Al and walked to the living room. Matthew saw how ruff Ivan was being and wanted to help. Despite Al's warnings, he tackled Ivan.

Ivan retaliated.

Ivan easily picked Matthew off of him. He lifted him up by his collar and hit him with the drain pipe. Once, twice, a third time...before he could land the finishing blow, Al got in the way. Blood was everywhere, Matthew and Ivan were covered in blood, Matthew with his own and Ivan covered in Al's. Ivan had hit him so hard in the head that his skull was smashed open. Al's body laid on the floor, a mangled, bloody mess. Ivan stood there, taking in what he had done. He dropped his pipe and put his hands to his head. "No...no...what have I done? What have I done…? Did I really...? No, no! WAKE UP DAMN IT STOP PLAYING!" Ivan frantically cried. "Please...I love you..." Ivan whispered, tears flowing down his face. Matthew, crying as well, stood up and punched Ivan in the face. "How dare you...how dare you! HE FUCKING LOVED YOU!" Matthew yelled as he punched and kicked him. When he was done with tantrum he said "I hope this haunts you for the rest of your life, Ivan Braginski." Matthew said Ivan's name with such venom, you would think that Ivan could die from it. In a why Ivan did die as he sat there in a pool of his lover's blood.

Tears spilled down Ivan's face as he stood there relieving his memories of Al's death. He stood there for a good 10 minutes when he heard a small voice. "Daddy! Daddy!" the voice said. It was both his and Al's daughter, Alison. As it turned out, Al had gone to the foster home center to adopt just weeks before his death. Even though Ivan thought it was best to not take the child in back then, he couldn't bring himself to do it. A good thing to, Alison was just like Al, she had his happy-go-lucky attitude, but she also had Ivan's sneaky evilness to people she didn't like. Alison ran up to Ivan. "Daddy! Pick me up! Please?" Alison gave Ivan her adorable puppy dog eyes. "Da my little sunflower, da." Ivan said as he picked up their daughter. Alison looked at him and said softly, "Daddy, are you crying?" she put her small hands on both sides of Ivan's face and said "Don't worry daddy, we'll be alright. I know we'll be alright because I have you!" she said and hugged her father tightly. Ivan returned the hug as more tears fell down his face. After a few minutes of hugging, Ivan spoke. "Come my little sunflower, let us go home." Ivan smiled. Alison nodded her head and slid off of Ivan and took his hand. "Okay daddy." was her reply. 'I wish you could see her Al, she is every bit our daughter as anyone could be' Ivan thought as he led his daughter home. 

Al stood by his grave and watched Ivan and their 3 year old daughter leave the grave yard. "I am watching my love, I really am." he spoke. "And I will see you soon." Al walked up to Ivan and placed a cold kiss on his check. He would find a way to Ivan again, even if it meant paying a visit to the devil down below.


End file.
